parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and the Goblet of Fire: Stanley the Silver Tank Engine's death scene
(Thomas and Stanley have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Stanley: "You okay?" Thomas: "Yeah. you?" Stanley: Where are we? Thomas: "I been here before." Stanley: "It's a portkey. Thomas, the cup's a portkey." Thomas: "I been here before in a dream. Stanley, we have to get back to the cup, now." Stanley: "What are you talking about?" Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Thomas shuts his eyes real tight like he's in so much pain.) Stanley: "What is it?" Thomas: "Get back to the cup." (Diesel 10 (off screen) and Splatter are nearby.) Stanley: "Who are you? what do you want?" Diesel 10 (off screen): "Kill the spare." Splatter: "You got it, boss." (Splatter casts a powerful spell and kills Stanley off.) Thomas: "No! Stanley!" (Stanley lies right down deceased on the ground. Splatter pulls Thomas closer. A status grabs hold of Thomas and traps him.) Diesel 10 (off screen): "Do it, now." (Splatter drops something right into the cauldron. Thomas watches on.) Splatter: "Wheels of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A broken diesel engine wheel hovers right in mid-air under Splatter's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Splatter: "buffers of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Splatter takes a knife and slashes his left buffer right over the cauldron.) Splatter: "claw of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Splatter takes the knife right over to Thomas and cuts at his left buffer.) Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Splatter takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Splatter: "The dark diesel engine shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Diesel 10 emerges from it.) Diesel 10: "My staff, Splatter." (Splatter hands Diesel 10 the staff and bows deeply to him.) Diesel 10: "Put it near your cab." Splatter: "Boss, thank you boss." Diesel 10: "The other cab, Splatter." (Splatter looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Diesel 10 sticks the staff into Jack Splatter's right cab. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Diesel 10: "Welcome my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Diesel 10 begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Diesel 10: "Not even you, Dodge." Dodge: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Diesel 10: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Dodge: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Splatter: "I returned." Diesel 10: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Splatter." (Diesel 10 grants Splatter a new left cab.) Splatter: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Diesel 10 (looking right at Stanley's motionless body) "Oh, such a handsome tank engine." Thomas (off screen): "Don't go near him." (Thomas struggles to release himself) Diesel 10: "Thomas, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the rusted wheels of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young engine who survived. how fibs have fed your legend, Thomas. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see? when dear sweet Georgia gave her life for her only son, it provided him with the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch him. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Diesel 10 puts his top claw on Thomas's forehead.) Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Diesel 10: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Thomas? pick up your weapon, Tank Engine. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Thomas, the niceties must be observed, Edward wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said bow." (Diesel 10 forces Thomas to bow with magic powers.) Diesel 10: "That's better. and now..." (Diesel 10 casts at Thomas and he squirms around in pain.) Diesel 10: "Atta boy, Thomas, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Thomas the Tank Engine, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark diesel engine obliged. get up." (Diesel 10 pulls Thomas to his wheels. Thomas begins moving away from him.) Diesel 10: "Don't you turn your back on me, Thomas the Tank Engine, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Thomas takes a few steps towards Diesel 10.) Thomas: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Diesel 10: "Do nothing. he's mine to finish. he's mine." (The ghost figures of Murdoch, Georgia and Stanley appear right where Thomas is standing.) Murdoch's Ghost Figure: "Thomas, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Stanley's Ghost Figure: "Thomas, take my body back will you? take my body back to James." Georgia's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Thomas, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Thomas goes right over to Stanley's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Diesel 10 looks angry and upset.) Diesel 10: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Thomas appears with Stanley's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Thomas silently weeps on Stanley's motionless body.) Percy: "He did it!" Flora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Edward: "Thomas! Thomas!" (Edward tries to pry Thomas from Stanley's motionless body.) Thomas: "No! no! no! don't!" Harold: "For corn sakes, Edward, what's happened?" Thomas: "He's back, he's back, Diesel 10's back. Stanley, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him, not there." Edward: "It's alright, Thomas, it's alright, he's home, you both are." Harold: "Keep everybody in the roundhouse, a tank engine has just been killed, the body must be moved, Edward, there are too many engines." (James is now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) James: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (James lightly pushes Thomas away from Stanley's motionless body.) James: "That's my cousin! it's my partner! my partner!" (Duke's getting Thomas to move around and come along with him.) Duke: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." James: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duke (still moving around with Thomas): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." Thomas: "No!" Duke: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." Thomas: "No! no!" Duke: "Are you alright, Thomas? does it hurt? that?" Thomas: "Not so much now." Duke: "I better take a look at it." (Thomas's left buffer has the skull and snake markings on it.) Thomas: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Duke: "What was it like? what was he like?" Thomas: "Who?" Duke: "The dark diesel engine, what was it like to stand in his presence?" (Meanwhile in the Sodor assembly.......) Edward: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Stanley the Silver Tank Engine was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see? Stanley the Silver Tank Engine was murdered by Diesel 10. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Stanley the Silver Tank Engine will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate an engine who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and the Goblet of Fire scenes